It takes a while
by Emberlem
Summary: High school AU. LavixKanda. Kanda finds himself with the task of lifting Lavi, a transfer student to the Black Order Academy, out of his depression. Notes: Minor cutting, and others in latter chapters. Homophobes beware.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to the wonderful Hoshino-sensei.

If it was mine, this wouldn't be fanfiction, and Lavi would have gotten with Kanda a loooong time ago. Hehs.

* * *

A screech of hastily applied brakes. Headlights streaking towards him. Lavi could only stare with eyes wide with horror as his lover took the hit in his place.

He doesn't remember much apart from that, except for the agony arcing through his heart as he scrambled over to where his love lay, redness, just like his hair, pooling around the limp body.

He remembers soft fingertips, slightly streaked with blood stroking the side of his face, and a whispered message, before his love's once vibrant brown eyes turned blank and glassy, and before Lavi's whole world turned to black...

* * *

"Lavi? Lavi?" Blearily, the red-headed teenager opened his eyes to see a short Chinese girl with black hair waving her hand in front of his face. Who.. Right. Leenalee. Class prefect.. Likes cute toys.. Has a scary-as-hell brother who is the school's headmaster.. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lavi plastered a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, Leenalee-chan?" he spoke, trying to infuse his voice with as many butterflies and sunshine as he could manage, in an attempt to convince Leenalee that all was well. "It's recess now! Let's go eat with the others!" Leenalee smiled, apparently not sensing anything amiss with the newly-joined student, aka Lavi, of the Black Order Academy.

Lavi had transferred to the Black Order Academy just a month ago, and nobody knew why yet. He was friendly, almost too much so, but never appeared to confide in anyone about his past or his family. Only Headmaster Komui knew the details of Lavi's life before his transfer, and even that was sketchy and full of discrepancies.

He lived by himself, had no relatives except an old man living temporarily in China, and apart from that, had been a straight-A student bound for Harvard or one of the prestigious Ivy-league schools before he decided to just drop out and join the Black Order Academy, a continent away from his homeland.

Grinning as he followed behind Leenalee, the emerald-eyed teenager made it to the lunchroom, where he ambushed Allen Walker, Leenalee's big time crush (Except that neither Leenalee or Allen had realised it yet), and proceeded to hug the short teenager (again, perfect for Leenalee) while whining about how boring his day had been without the chance to play with "Moyashi-Chaaaaan".

Five seconds, later, he finally let go and turned his sights to a certain black-haired and bad-tempered teenager standing just behind Allen. Knowing what was in store, Leenalee giggled and covered her ears as Lavi literally yelled out "YUUUUU-CHAAAAN!!!". All around the cafeteria, people rolled their eyes and took shelter as a very enraged Kanda began to chase after Lavi, threatening to slit the idiot-rabbit's throat and throw him into the gutter.

Thankfully, all of that was over soon enough, and Lavi was only hit over the head with the table before Kanda was stopped by Leenalee and her clipboard. Pouting and rubbing his hard-as-hell head, Lavi slid into his seat at their table and started to eat, or rather push his food around his plate before sliding it over to Allen's pile.

Kanda's sharp eyes caught all of this, but he chose not to say anything. It was none of his business anyways, and Lavi had already been doing that since the day he joined them, at Leenalee's behest, at their table. Kanda had just figured that Lavi just disliked the school cafeteria food.

Soon, lunch break was over and Allen had finally finished wolfing down the many plates of food that Jerry, the school cook, had whipped up specially for his "Dear Allen-kun~" As quickly as they could, they left the table, Kanda towing a very contented and very full Allen towards their next class, while Leenalee did the same thing to Lavi.

* * *

"Finally! I thought Maths would never be over!" Leenalee yawned, standing up and stretching before bending down to pack her schoolbag. School was over, after all.

Quickly, (Komui always threw a fuss by assuming that she was having 'relationships' with other boys when she took more than three minutes to reach his office, and she really wanted to just get a ride home in peace,) Leenalee strode out into the locker-lined hallways, only to turn around and see the back of Lavi's head going along the other end of the corridor.

"Lavi? Where're you going? Aren't you going to get a lift from me and ni-san today?" Kanda, passing by, perked up his ears at the sound of a certain red-head's name, despite their owner doing his best to deny that he had any interest in the baka-usagi.

"Ah! Leenalee-chan! I'm just going to wash my face! Don't worry about me, I'll just walk home. I need the exercise anyways~" Lavi grinned, his one eye curving into a smile. Cheerfully smiling back, Leenalee waved goodbye before hurrying towards the office with a brass plate hanging outside reading "PRINCIPAL".

Frowning, Kanda stared after Lavi, belatedly waving goodbye to Leenalee halfheartedly as she strode past him with a cheery smile. Was it him... Or did the baka-usagi's voice sound even more off than possible... He did his best to dismiss the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but to his annoyance, the feeling just grew. Sighing in irritation, Kanda headed towards the toilet which Lavi had entered a few seconds ago.

Pushing the door open, Kanda looked around for Lavi. There appeared to be no one else in the toilet. Frowning, Kanda was about to turn around and leave, but then he heard a sniff. Halting in his tracks, the long-haired teenager surveyed the area once more, then started to walk over to the cubicles. He pushed the first door open. Nothing. The second door. Also nothing. The third door. Kanda's eyes opened wide in shock.

Blood. Trickling down too-thin wrists. A shocked green eye staring back at Kanda through a curtain of short red hair. Damn. Without giving much thought, Kanda lurched forward and wrenched the pocketknife away from Lavi.

"Idiot. What the fuck do you think you're doing"

* * *

A/N: Hmm.. What do ya think? I'm currently stuck on how to continue.. So I might need some plot bunnies~~ Help me? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to the wonderful Hoshino-sensei.  
Thanks to the nice people who reviewed :3 You made me happy!!! -dances around-  
PS: Sorry for the long wait in updating~ I'm still doing my best to pop up with a nice angsty idea to continue this story with ^^" And.. I'm lazy.

* * *

Lavi's POV

Oh fuck. I'm screwed and even worse its Yu and he's going to despise me just like how they started looking at me like how they did after he died and I started doing stuff like this and oh bloody fuck I think I'm starting to panic and everything is going black--and ohshit I'm falling over and my arms just **won't** move. Yu's moving forward now and he's saying something but I can't hear it. I'm tilting forward and the dirty white tiled floor is rushing up towards my face and Ohmygod--

* * *

Normal POV

"Idiot. What the fuck do you think you're doing." Kanda stated flatly, mouth twisted into a frown. Then, as Lavi started to tilt forward, Kanda's steely-gray eyes opened wide and he hurriedly tossed the penknife to one side, before lurching forward to catch the skinny red-head. Shit. Lavi was really light. Way too light for someone taller than him. Brushing his concerns about Lavi's weight aside momentarily, Kanda nudged the red-head, muttering "Che. Baka-usagi. Wake up." Frown intensifying as Lavi remained slumped in his arms, face resting against Kanda's neck, the long-haired teenager sighed and scooped Lavi up in his arms.

Striding through the school corridors, Kanda was secretly relieved that there was nobody around to see this... interesting spectacle. After all, it wasn't everyday that Yu Kanda, captain of the Kendo club, was seen carrying an unconscious teenager in a bridal hold as he walked, or rather _ran _through the hallways. There. That was the door he was looking for. The nurse's office. Placing his boot clad foot on the door, Kanda kicked it open irritably, and froze in shock.

"TIEDOLL?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THE NURSE HERE?!"

Naturally, Kanda wasn't one to fall sick easily, or one to wind up being beaten up. No indeed. He was more of the 'beat other irritating people up then ignore the consequences' type of person. Therefore, this was actually the first time he had been to the nurse's office, which would explain the horror he felt when he saw his surrogate father dressed up in a starched white nurse outfit, shoving his tongue into that of Cross Marian, Allen's so-called surrogate father.

This was followed by alot of 'fatherly affection' as Tiedoll abruptly let go of Cross in order to hug Kanda, which was followed by a metal-toed black boot landing in his face as Kanda kicked him away.

Coughing and straightening his outfit, Tiedoll finally noticed the pale red-head lying in Kanda's arms. Sighing and shaking his head, the messy-haired man tutted, "Yu-chan! Is that your boyfriend? You really have to treat him better!" Add this to his cheery smile and the many flowers suddenly popping up around him, and you could easily guess the reason behind the boot landing yet again in Froi Tiedoll's face.

Eyebrow ticking, Kanda shoved Lavi at 'Nurse-chan', muttering "The idiot rabbit fainted. His wrists. Needs bandaging." At this, Tiedoll frowned in concern before carefully lifting Lavi onto a nearby sickbed. Gently rolling Lavi's long sleeves up, the brown-haired man tsked before turning around to look for bandages to stop the bleeding.

The bandages hit him in the face. Cross Marian smirked at his momentarily stunned boyfriend before casually waving goodbye as he sauntered out of the office.

Kanda twitched. "How.. Why.. Gross."

Grinning cheerfully, Tiedoll said, "Well, Yu-chan." Cue the frown and bad-tempered look. "Don't call me that."

More grinning as the forty-something-year-old man tried to explain. "Well, there are the birds, and there are the bees, and well, Marian and I---" A pillow flew into Tiedoll's face. (AN: Poor Tiedoll :DD He keeps getting hit in the face.)

Sighing in amusement, Tiedoll removed the pillow from his face before going back to wrapping Lavi's wrists. Then, he pushed Lavi's shirt up. Naturally, this was followed by Kanda hitting him on the head as he shouted something about "Bloody perverts". Rubbing his head in bemusement, Tiedoll stared at Kanda. "Yu-chan. I'm checking if he's healthy. The imagination that young children have~"

Kanda's blush quickly faded as he took in the sight of the red-head's sickly pale skin and prominent ribs. Shit. This really was a problem.

"Yu-chan. I'm going to put you in charge of this young man here. Make sure he eats well~" Tiedoll sang as he covered Lavi's skinny frame with a blanket and quickly left the nurse's office before Kanda tried to hit him again. Then, he popped his head in again and grinned. "Remember to brush your teeth later--" he called while being dragged away by a certain long-haired man by the name of Cross Marian.

Sighing, Kanda looked at Lavi and muttered "What the heck am I going to do to you?"

* * *

AN: Okays, this chapter is rather short. And really late. And for that, I bow down in apology. Its hard to write fanfiction when having 1-5 tests weekly T_T Camden is inhuman.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I now own the poster :DD And it's _framed._

My birthday is over T_T And I can safely say that it sucked, what with all the tests on that day and today, I ended up cramming on my birthday.

Holidays are here~ So I might be updating more frequently? ^^"

I'm also gonna start on a manga-styled comic for my friend about her "humping-seals" pencil-case! -waves hands in the air-

* * *

Kanda's POV

What the heck am I going to do to you? Huh. You really are an idiot, aren't you. Doing this kinds of things to yourself and still plastering that cheerful sunny smile that's _oh so fake _on your face every time someone walks by. I guess I don't really have a choice, after all. I'm gonna have'ta look out for you from now on, whether you like it or not. Tiedoll, that irritating old fart, is probably gonna make me take care of you anyways. Hmph.

* * *

Normal POV

Kanda sighed. Lavi was still out cold, and he was stuck in school **because** his conscience (Yes, Kanda does have one.) refused to let him just leave Lavi alone, lying defenseless, pale and unconscious in the school nurse's office. Besides, there was a high probability that Tiedoll and Marian Cross were still somewhere about the school, doing god-knows-what to each other, and Kanda had absolutely no wish to add trauma to the list of Things-to-Worry-About-Lavi.

He really didn't have a choice, did he. Kanda frowned slightly, before whipping out his hand phone and flipping it open with a careless flick of his wrist. Elegant long fingers danced over the glowing keypad of the phone, and the call button was hit. The teenager brought the phone up to his ear, tapping the fingers of his other hand carelessly against a nearby table. "_Rrring...Rrring...Rrring.._ Hello? Kanda? Why, you're actually _calling _me? Doomsday **must **be coming."

Resisting the impulse to bang his head against the wall, the long-haired teenage muttered, "Tyki. I need a favor. Can you give me a lift somewhere?"

Humming merrily, Tyki drawled, "Hmm? Sure. But you'll owe me. Where do I pick you up?"

Eye twitching (It was never good to be in debt to Tyki of all people. He came up with _interesting _methods of repayment.), Kanda replied tersely, "School. Five minutes. Hurry up.", before flipping his phone shut. Now all that was left was to find out where exactly Lavi lived, and how he would carry the redhead to the school car park.

Kanda gingerly reached into Lavi's pocket, gently wiggling out a black leather wallet from the pair of **very **tight jeans. Flipping through all the cards in the wallet, Kanda finally found what he was looking for: a student ID pass with Lavi's home address on it.

Tucking the wallet into his own jeans for the moment, Kanda glanced at his watch. Three minutes before Tyki would reach. Blowing air out of his mouth, Kanda stooped down to the sickbed that Lavi was sprawled across, and gently hoisted up his still-inert form into his arms. Then, he was off, striding quickly towards the car park, reaching it just as a fancy black sports car zoomed in with a screeching of brakes, stopping just a hairs-breadth away from Kanda's steel-toed boots.

Irritated, the scowling teenager yanked the car door open, ignoring the half-hearted protest being made by Tyki about how his 'precious baby' was being treated. Tossing Lavi into the back seat none too gently, Kanda got into the passenger seat, flashing Tyki Lavi's student ID card. "Drive. This is his address."

Flashing a grin, the amber-eyed man stomped down on the accelerator, and the car literally flew off. Eyes wide in shock, Kanda yelled over the roar of the motor, "Slow down! Asshole! Are you trying to get us all killed?"

However, his protests went unheeded as Tyki merely continued driving, or rather careening, past corners and through a couple of red lights, only slowing down for a fraction of a second to turn on the radio and let "Ultraviolet" by the Stiff Dylans blast out. The sole thought running through Kanda's mind at this point was, "I'm going to fucking kill him. And the jackass who let him pass the driving test."

* * *

When they reached their destination, the long-haired teen could not be more relieved. Flinging open the car door, he jumped out hurriedly before Tyki's foot could get anywhere near the acceleration pedal again. Slinging Lavi over his shoulder, Kanda made his way up the flight of rickety stairs to the red-head's apartment, ignoring the calls of goodbye from the still-grinning man.

Pulling out Lavi's battered and worn keys from his wallet, and opening his door, Kanda twitched. There was a ball of grey, fluffy _something _running towards him. He stepped over it. At which point, the small, fluffy thing, which Kanda realised was a cat, mewed pathetically. Rolling his eyes, the pony tailed teenager moved further into the tiny, 22-metre-square apartment. Finally, he located a bed, upon which he unceremoniously dumped his limp burden.

Then, Kanda entered the kitchen, thinking that he might as well make something for the skinny redhead before he left. However, all he found was a pack of cat food and a loaf of barely-touched bread. Sighing, Kanda poured out some of the cat food into a small dish, and filled up a cup of water which he set on the floor for the kitten to eat.

Now, seeing that Lavi was probably not going to eat anything once he woke up, due to the very obvious fact that he had no food, Kanda decided, for some inane reason, to purchase some food for him. Taking the keys and locking the door behind him, the grey-eyed teenager walked past other shuttered apartments and faded brick walls to the stairs.

It wasn't long before Kanda was back in Lavi's apartment, with a small bag of items such as milk, canned soup, pasta and pasta sauce. Glancing over at the still-sleeping Lavi, Kanda walked over and gently brushed Lavi's hair, which was falling over the red-head's eyes, away from his face. Sighing, Kanda also adjusted the pillow's positioning and the blanket so that Lavi would be more comfortable, before walking back to the groceries.

* * *

A/N: Now, I realise there's a loophole here. Why wouldn't Kanda bring Lavi to the hospital if he refused to wake up for so long? I think I meant to write somewhere that Lavi was mostly tired and all, and Tiedoll told Kanda to bring him home to rest. Should I edit Chapter 2 to include that? Opinions, people!

Also, now what? I really need a muse -.-" Its kinda hopeless for me to keep continuing something like this, cause I'll be too lazy, run out of plot-bunnies, and basically fall asleep while writing. Or maybe I'll play maple :3


End file.
